Segunda Oportunidad
by Ezra Namikaze Dragneel
Summary: Un shot con motivo del fin del mundo espero les guste


OneShot – NaruSaku (Fin del Mundo)

Desértico, Destrucción, sin vida, si esa era la descripción de lo que parecía el mundo ahora, muchas personas muertas, muy pocas vivas, todos gritaban, todos lloraban la pérdida de sus seres queridos, pero la pregunta que todos se hacían era, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso?, todo fue tan rápido, nadie estaba preparado para esto, sin duda el caos reinaba en todo el mundo que se preguntaba el ¿Por qué de todo esto?, pero cada uno en su cabeza oyeron una voz, una imponente, amigable y poderosa.

"Todos tranquilos hijos míos".- escucharon a lo cual todos volteaban a todas partes pero no encontraban nada.- "No se preocupen todo está bien".- volvieron a escuchar algunos se asustaron otros solo se quedaron quietos escuchando la voz.- "Todo lo que paso fue un castigo para la humanidad, el mundo como lo conocían ha terminado y las personas que han muerto fue porque había llegado su hora".- siguió la voz esperando a que todos se calmaran.- "Pero ustedes hijos míos, a ustedes les doy una segunda oportunidad, así que ahora aprovéchenla y empiecen la humanidad de nuevo, ustedes son la nueva generación los estaré viendo desde arriba ahora vivan hijos míos, vivan y sean felices con la persona que más quieren".- fue lo último que oyeron, todos se quedaron sin palabras por lo acontecido y de un momento a otro los cuerpos de las personas fallecidas desaparecieron, algunos se tranquilizaron otros solo se deprimieron y otros empezaron a buscar que hacían de ahora en adelante.

En la ciudad de Konoha, Japón, había un rubio de 25 años que caminaba triste por las calles desérticas esperando encontrarse con alguien conocido, su papá y mamá habían fallecido y ahora estaba solo, había salido en busca de sus amigos antes de que oyera la voz pero lo único que encontró fue a sus amigos muertos, estaba triste, solo, no sabía si podría sobrevivir de ahora en adelante.

En dirección contraria caminaba una pelirosa de su misma edad, ella estaba deprimida pero en su cara se veía rastros de lagrimas, ella había perdido a sus padres también, pero por sobre todo a su prometido, ellos se casarían dentro de poco y hoy lo había encontrado muerto cuando lo fue a buscar a su apartamento, en cuanto a sus amigos, a ellos no los había encontrado, entonces supuso que habían muerto también, estaba en una depresión muy profunda, se sentía sola, ¿Cómo sobrevivir, si nadie que conocía existía ya? Era lo que se preguntaba la rosa hasta que a lo lejos vio que un rubio caminaba hacia ella, al principio no lo reconoció pero en eso el levanto el rostro y ella se quedo sin palabras.

"Naruto".- fue lo que dijo ella, el rubio la vio también sorprendido.

"Sakura-chan".- fue lo que dijo él y los recuerdos de la noche anterior azotaron a ambos.

**Recuerdo**

Sakura y Naruto se encontraban en el parque, ellos habían acordado verse ahí, había un asunto del cual tenían que hablar.

"Entonces te casas".- dijo Naruto triste viendo a la rosa.

"Si, dentro de 2 meses".- respondió Sakura.

"Ya veo, entonces ¿Para qué me querías ver aquí?".- pregunto dolido el rubio.

"Bueno, primero para darte esto".- mientras le entregaba una tarjeta.- "Espero y puedas ir".- le dijo sin verlo a los ojos. El rubio la vio y se mantuvo en silencio un rato, pero después se la devolvió.

"No voy a ir Sakura".- le dijo Naruto indiferente.

"Me lo temía".- dijo ella que esperaba su respuesta, Naruto había estado muy distante de ella desde que inicio su relación con su prometido hace 2 años, después de eso eran muy pocas las veces que se hablaban y ella nunca supo el por qué del cambio de actitud de su amigo, así que solo acepto la tarjeta.

"Lo siento pero no puedo ir a ver como mi mejor amigo se casa con la mujer que amo".- esas palabras calaron en el corazón de Sakura que se quedo impresionada por lo que acababa de decir su amigo de toda la vida.

"¿Qué?".- pregunto Sakura incrédula.

"Lamento que sea hasta ahora, pero es cierto, Yo te Amo desde que éramos niños Sakura, nunca me atreví a decírtelo por temor a perderte, se que no me correspondes pero solo quería darte una explicación del porque no iré".- dijo el rubio triste. Sakura estaba impresionada, nunca se espero la declaración de su amigo, ella había estado enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por lo mismo que Naruto no se atrevía a decírselo y cuando lo veía salir con varias muchachas prefirió olvidarlo, pero ahora ese sentimiento volvía a florecer y su corazón era prueba de ello ya que latía fuertemente.

"Naruto".- suspiro Sakura conteniendo las lagrimas, Naruto se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

"Esta es la última vez que nos veremos Sakura, no soportaría verte con otro que no fuera yo así que te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, se feliz y disfruta tu vida".- le dijo mientras se separaba y le daba un beso en la frente.- "Adiós Sakura-chan".- fue lo que dijo mientras se alejaba de la rosa. Sakura solo se quedo estática, no sabía qué hacer o decir, todo había cambiado drásticamente y no aguanto más y rompió en llanto ahí en el parque mientras veía el camino por el cual el rubio se había ido.

"Naruto, Yo también te Amo".- dijo pero sabía que no la escucharía pues él ya no estaba ahí.

**Fin Recuerdo**

Ellos pensaron que no se verían más, pero el destino tenía pensado otra cosa, ahí estaban ellos 2 viéndose después de lo que hizo al mundo cambiar. Sakura salió de su impresión y corrió hacia el rubio abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Naruto estás vivo".- decía Sakura una y otra vez en el pecho del rubio.

"Tú también lo estas".- le dijo Naruto que estaba feliz, su Sakura estaba viva y con él. Se separaron y empezaron a contar y hablar sobre lo sucedido en el mundo, era algo difícil de creer pero ahora era la realidad y sus seres queridos ya no estaban, ahora solo eran ellos y unos pocos más en el mundo.

"¿Qué haremos?".- pregunto Sakura viendo al rubio.

"Supongo que planear como sobrevivir, debe haber gente también aquí cerca entonces no estaremos solos, lo mejor será ver que tenemos y pensar que haremos para sobrevivir".- dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a caminar, pero fue detenido por la rosa.

"Naruto, ¿podemos hablar sobre anoche?".- le dijo Sakura, Naruto solo trato de esconder su rostro.

"Creo que quedamos claros no".- dijo el rubio tajante.

"No, hay algo que te tengo que decir".- dijo Sakura mientras lo tomaba de las manos.

"Sakura este no es el momento".- decía Naruto algo sorprendido por lo que hizo la rosa.

"Si no lo hago ahora no lo hare nunca".- dijo mientras quitaba sus manos de las de él y las ponía en su cuello.- "Te amo".- dijo antes de juntar sus labios. Naruto no respondía, estaba sorprendido por la declaración, pero después se dejo llevar y puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, como esperaba ese beso. Se besaron por mucho tiempo, se separaban en busca de aire pero después volvían a hacerlo, pasaron unos 5 minutos en eso hasta que Naruto decidió hablar.

"¿Por qué hasta ahora?".- pregunto mientras se separaba.

"Por lo mismo que tú, perdóname si te hice sufrir pero ahora pienso hacer las cosas bien y esta oportunidad no la desperdicio, no quiero cometer el mismo error".- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.- "Te amo Naruto, siempre lo he hecho y ahora quiero estar contigo".- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"Gracias".- dijo el rubio feliz.- "Gracias por esto, yo tampoco cometeré ese error y también quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, Te amo".- le dijo mientras la volvía a besar.

Pocos fueron los que supieron que ese día fue El fin del Mundo, pero otras quisieron verlo de otra forma, el Inicio de un nuevo Mundo, una segunda oportunidad para la humanidad, para salvar el planeta y por supuesto, una segunda oportunidad como experimentaron nuestros enamorados y muchas otras parejas. El amor y la esperanza lo puede todo, por eso tengan fe en lo bueno y serán recompensados, y puede que cosas buenas les sucedan muy pronto, uno no sabe cuándo será realmente el fin, pero solo hay algo que si es cierto, que hay que vivir el día a día de la mejor manera y una sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
